Wrath of Invierno Del Padre
by mah29732
Summary: It's finally Spring Break for Manny and Frida and they have a whole day planned for the beach. That is, if Jack Frost from the north comes down to have a vacation of his own...
1. Spring Break In Miracle City

Wrath of Invierno Del Padre

Chapter 1: Spring Break In Miracle City

It was finally Spring Break for Manny Rivera and Frida Saurez of Miracle City. School was finally out as they were going to spend at least one entire week on vacation at the beach.

"I can't believe school is finally over!" cried Frida with quite joy as the bell finally ran for the end of the day.

"Yeah, I know" added Manny, "we should really try get there as fast as we could."

But as Miracle City's children and anyone else who were going to have Spring Break off, an icy dark figure stood looking over the outskirts of the city.

"Look at them, enjoying the last days of winter here in, what is this city?" asked the dark icy figure to himself to which he then notices the sign "Miracle City", "Oh, the citizens of Miracle City have had it too good for them. For I, Jack Frost the Father of Winter shall ensure that winter will stay winter no matter what season!"

Meanwhile, back at the Rivera house, Manny came right back to his own home and quickly was just about to change back into his swimming trunks to head toward to beach that's when his father Rodolfo stopped him right before he was going to do just that.

"Manny, just what are you doing?" asked Rodolfo to which he then showed Manny a long list of chores for him to do which was longer than usual, "Don't you remember you still have a list of chores to do even if this is Spring Break for you?"

"But Frida and I plan to go to the beach" protested Manny.

"Aw, come on, let Manny go to the beach" said the Puma Loco as he entered the scene as he came down the stairs overhearing the two argue.

"Look papa" said Rodolfo as he turned to the Puma Loco, "Manny must take responsibility no matter if he has to go to school or while he's on vacation."

"Did you know that you work too much?" asked the Puma Loco to Rodolfo.

"Please, we shouldn't bring this up again" sighed Rodolfo as he shook his head.

"Just let the boy enjoy himself, at least for one day or so, until Monday comes around" said the Puma Loco as he winked to Manny.

"Fine, fine" sighed Rodolfo as he put the long list away, "Manny can go to the b-b-beach with Frida, so long as he comes back around five."

"Yeah!" cried Manny as he was now had quickly changed into his swimming trunks, and raced right back out the door.

As Manny was heading to the beach to meet up with Frida, Jack Frost had arrived there first. He noticed that the weather wasn't suitable to his liking and he noticed that kids were just coming out from school just to enjoy themselves which he also hated.

"If there's one thing I can't stand" said Jack as he noticed that kids all over from Miracle City, "aside from children celebrating Christmas, is that they're having fun with other holidays like this, er." To which Jack then stopped a kid from heading to the beach, "say kid what's this holiday you call?"

"Spring Break, why?" asked the kid.

"Oh, no reason, just thought winter should stay here a little longer!" laughed Jack.

Jack then began to charge up his powers and began to freeze entire parts of the beach to which sent kids sending running away from the scene just when Manny and Frida arrived on the scene.

"Say, what the heck is going on?" asked Frida to Manny.

"I don't know" replied Manny as he then noticed ice on the snow, "but what's ice doing here?"

"You kids of Miracle City have it too good!" laughed Jack as he began to blast his ice powers, "I'll soon conquer this city and all of its inhabitants!"

"Uh, I think it might have to do something with that icy guy" said Frida as she noticed Jack.

"I say let's give him a taste of El Tigre!" cried Manny.

Manny then changed himself into his El Tigre suit and jumped right in front of Jack Frost.

"Halt icy villain, just who the heck are you!" cried Manny.

"I'm known in parts of the north as Jack Frost" said Jack, "but I suppose you folks may know me as Invierno del Padre, Father Winter. Now either you are going to get out of the way kid, or am I also going to have to go wait for October and ruin Halloween or Day of the Dead?"

Jack then fired an ice blast at Manny to which he was able to quickly dodge the attack. Manny then extended his claw and grabbed Jack. He then raced right toward him and gave Jack a good punch sending him flying right into the air and right into the sand.

"Impressive, say who the heck are you called here?" asked Jack as he managed to get himself up from the sand.

"They call me El Tigre around these parts, and I don't appreciate that you come here to Miracle City to ruin our Spring Break!" replied Manny as he gave a fierce roar.

Manny then raced right toward Jack and gave him a good slash with his claws and also a good kick sending him straight right into an open umbrella to which it promptly closed right on poor Jack trapping him inside.

"Wow, Manny" said Frida as she came toward him, "you kicked, this, er Jack Frost's behind pretty good."

"Well, I had some practice with other villains of Miracle City" said Manny.

Suddenly Jack used his ice powers to freeze the umbrella and break it into tiny pieces freeing himself.

"You think you can defeat me that easy?" laughed Jack and began to use his ice powers to shoot off, "Why don't you try to stop me from stopping your precious Spring Break, El Tigre?"

Jack then headed himself off right toward where Miracle City was. Manny knew, that his Spring Break would certainly be ruined of Jack ever had his way.


	2. Spring Break Ruined

Chapter 2: Spring Break Ruined

Spring Break for Manny and Frida were ruined thanks to the effort of Jack Frost who had just used his ice powers to freeze the entire beach that they were going to spend the day at. Instead, Manny would have to use his El Tigre powers to fight Jack Frost to prevent further damage that he would cause against Miracle City.

"I can't believe it!" cried Frida as she joined Manny who was still in his El Tigre suit trying to find Jack Frost, "That icy jerk ruined our fun!"

"I know, he'll pay for this, this I swear!" cried Manny from the top of his lungs.

"Say, Manny" said Rodolfo who was in the area just trying to keep an eye on Manny, "why the heck are you in your El Tigre suit? I thought it was your day off? Or perhaps do you wish to also do the long list of chores I have planned for you?"

"Look" said Frida, 'some weird icy guy known as Jack Frost came right at this beach and used his cool but evil ice powers to freeze it!"

"I can see that" said Rodolfo as he noticed the frozen beach being quite empty.

"I have to get back to Miracle City and stop him from ruining anybody else's Spring Break!" cried Manny.

But before Manny could do that, some police officers who were already trying to examine the frozen beach then began to hear some calls on their communicators.

"All officers, report to the skateboard park, some weird icy villain is freezing up the place!" cried the voice on the other line of the communicator.

"I believe we have our next location of where this icy villain known as Jack Frost really is" said Rodolfo.

"Sorry papa" said Manny, "but this is mine fight. Frida and I planned our Spring Break and that icy villain ruined it for us!"

"Come on, let's head to the skateboard park!" cried Frida.

As the two raced off into that direction, meanwhile at the very skateboard park, Jack Frost was having the time of his life. Freezing the various patrons forcing them to be attached right to their skateboard.

"This is quite fun!" laughed Jack as he then used his ice powers to freeze some police officers whom were coming to the scene trying to arrest him, "There is no one here in Miracle City that would stop my vacation of ruining other people's fun!"

"That's what you think!" cried Manny as he leaped right into the scene quite out of breath, "For I El Tigre, shall stop you!"

"Beat it kid" said Jack to Manny, "I have no time for someone like you!"

"Face the wrath of El Tigre then!" replied Manny.

Manny then leaped right toward Jack and gave him a good punch sending him crashing right into a skateboard ring, as he tumbled right into it. As Manny was heading toward him, Jack then used his ice powers to freeze the slop of the ring which made Manny slip and fall right flat on his face on the pavement.

"Oh, that's got to hurt" said Frida commenting on Manny's predicament.

"You tiger kid, you're really bothersome to my plans of ruining other people's fun" said Jack as he snarled at Manny.

"I'll not let you ruin Spring Break for everyone here!" cried Manny as he recovered from slipping on the icy slope.

"Very well, tiger boy, you have meet your match" said Jack.

Jack then began to fire his ice beams at Manny. Manny, did his best to dodge them with his tiger reflexes thanks to his El Tigre suit.

"Stand still!" cried Jack as he kept on firing his ice beams at Manny.

"Ha, you missed me!" cried Manny as he laughed at Jack's frustration.

Jack then noticed that Frida was cheering him on, and she was out right in the open.

"Well, tiger boy, since I can't be able to freeze you, perhaps I should freeze your friend instead!" laughed Jack as he then fired a large ice beam coming right directly toward Frida.

"Frida, no!" cried Manny.

But before the ice beam could hit Frida, Rodolfo showed up just in time in his White Pantera suit.

"I icy villain, White—" said Rodolfo was all that he could say as he stood in front of Frida, he shielded her from being frozen by Jack Frost.

"Papa, no!" cried Manny.

"See if you can defrost your father from his frozen prison, tiger boy!" laughed Jack as he then raced away from the scene using his ice powers to slide away.

"Papa!" cried Manny as he raced toward Rodolfo who had tears in his eyes.

"Wow, it was pretty cool that your dad just showed up to save me from being frozen" said Frida to which she realized Manny was quite serious, "oh, I mean how horrible of that Jack Frost to do this!"

"Now, it's personal for me" said Manny.

"Uh, son, your papa the Puma Loco as come to help you" said the Puma Loco as he arrived on the scene quite too late to notice that Rodolfo was frozen solid, "Manny, Frida what the heck happen here?"

"Jack Frost happened" replied Frida, "when need you to find someway to defrost him."

"And I came all this way with all of my advance weaponry that I just upgraded" sighed the Puma Loco as he then used his mech and took Rodolfo from the scene, "now I gotta defrost you."

"So where the heck do you think Jack Frost would strike next?" asked Frida.

"I heard he was going to head to the local arcade video game place" replied a kid who was frozen to his skateboard.

"Thanks" said Manny as he and Frida quickly left the scene without helping the kids who were still frozen on their skateboards unable to move.

"Uh, could we use some help over here!" cried another kid.

Meanwhile, Jack Frost was heading to the local arcade video game building to which Manny and Frida often frequent.

"Yes, this should be my next suitable target to ruin the fun of the local children of Miracle City!" laughed Jack.

"Sorry pal, you look a bit too old for these video games" said a bouncer.

"How about you put a lid on it?" laughed Jack as he used his ice powers to froze the bouncer.

Jack then immediately went right into the arcade video game building making his usual evil laughter not knowing that El Tigre was right on his trial.


	3. Chaos At the Arcades

Chapter 3: Chaos At the Arcades

Both Manny and Frida were trying to desperately stop Jack Frost from further ruining their Spring Break, or anybody else's Spring Break.

"We have to find out where this icy villain guy Jack Frost is heading next" said Frida.

"But where would he head next to?" asked Manny to which he then noticed on some of the police radio communicators, the voices were quite fuzzy but it was clear to him that Jack Frost was heading to the local arcade video gaming place where he and Frida usually hung out.

"All units please report to the local arcade room, we need help!" cried the voice on the communicator of a frozen police officer who was at the beach location trying to stop Jack Frost there.

"That fiend!" cried Manny as he along with Frida then raced toward the area of the disturbance.

Meanwhile, back at the arcade place, where Manny, Frida and other kids in Miracle City usually hung around, Jack Frost was having the time of his life. The first villainous act was first freezing the bouncer which many kids thought Jack was on their side.

"Oh boy, they're letting kids under thirteen and twelve into the arcade building!" cried one of the kids as he ran into the building.

"Sorry kid, but I think I might need your change if you catch my drift" said Jack.

"But I thought you were on our side" added another kid.

"Sorry kids, but I can't stand fun, and this local arcade gaming area here counts as something that I detest" replied Jack.

"W-w-what are you going to do then?' asked another kid.

"Why just going to freeze the entire gaming system right here!" laughed Jack.

"Not, so, fast!" cried Manny as he was at the entrance of the arcade building, who was trying to recover from his journey from the beach to the arcade gaming building, "I, El Tigre shall stop you!"

"You again kid?" asked Jack, "You're really quite troublesome you know."

"I gave an oath swearing that I would stop you from ruining kids' Spring Break" replied Manny, "and I'm going to stop you, right here and right now."

"Well, I would like to see you try it then, El Tigre" said Jack as he gave an evil grin to Manny.

Manny then leaped right toward Jack who managed to dodge him. He attempted to use his claws against Jack as best as he could but it was no use. Jack then shoved Manny right against a machine that usually exchanged pesos for tokens to which the pesos then began to flood out of the machine once Manny crashed right into it. Giving Jack, a good amount of foreign currency for his greedy use.

"Thanks a lot kid" laughed Jack as he took a nearby bag and began to put the pesos into the bag, "because you just gave me the right sort of cash I need to have my very own vacation right here!"

"Stop, thief!" cried the arcade gaming building owner as he came into the scene with a few police officers who arrived on the scene.

"Ta, ta kids, I'm off to cause more trouble for your precious Spring Break, and to have mine a good stay here south of the border!" laughed Jack as he used his ice powers to freeze the arcade owner and the police officers that were with him.

"Wow, what did I miss?" asked Frida who arrived on the scene and noticed that everything was ruined thanks to Jack Frost, "Oh, I see."

"We have to try to catch up with him" said Manny to Frida.

"You know what I'm thinking?" asked Frida.

"I think I know the perfect mode of transportation to catch up with that icy villain" added Manny.

Meanwhile, as Jack was having the time of his life out running the police, he wasn't aware that Manny and Frida were right behind him on their skateboards chasing him down.

"Ha, those two think they can try to out run me on those?!" laughed Jack as he looked behind him and noticed that both Manny and Frida were catching up to him, "Let's just see if they can loose me through these alleyways here."

Jack then led both Manny and Frida through a bunch of alleyways of some old abandon buildings in Miracle City which were quite numerous as if though they had entered a maze of some sort. The two did their best to try to find Jack, but then they noticed that Jack had made a hole in one of the walls with his ice powers which was leading right toward Miracle City's local zoo.

"Manny, we have to stop him" said Frida as she shook him, "he's going to use his ice powers to harm the animals!"

"Alright, alright, I'm on it" replied Manny.

Meanwhile, back at Miracle City's local zoo, Jack Frost had managed to get to the entrance of the zoo to which the local zoo guards recognized that he was wanted by the local Miracle City police for freezing a beach and also thief at the arcade gaming place.

"Halt, there's no way that you're going to enter this zoo!" cried one of the zoo's guards.

"How about you put those words on ice then!" laughed Jack.

Jack then used his ice powers to freeze the zoo's guards that were drawing their weapons to prevent Jack's entrance. But they all failed as Jack managed to freeze them all and happily entered right into the zoo to hope to cause more trouble.

"So, do you think he was here?" asked Frida as she along with Manny stopped which she was unaware of the frozen guards.

"Er, take a close look at those guards" replied Manny as they were quite frozen solid.

"Quickly, we have to go in there and stop Jack Frost for good!" cried Frida as she began to shake him again.

"Alright, I'm going, I'm going" replied Manny as both of them then entered the zoo.

But what neither of them didn't know was that Jack was secretly watching them enter the zoo as he was hiding in some bushes in one of the animal exhibits of some harmless giraffe exhibit.

"So, those two think they can stop me" said Jack as he was trying to come up with some sort of plan, "perhaps if I want those two off of my trial for good, I say let's end it here for good."


	4. Attempt Against El Tigre At Zoo

Chapter 4: Attempt Against El Tigre At Zoo

Jack Frost wanted to wait for the right time to target Manny, who was still in his El Tigre suit trying to find him. After Manny and Frida couldn't find Jack anywhere in the zoo, Manny decided it was time to rest.

"Say, Manny, you want to go get some ice cream?" asked Frida to which Manny gave an unfriendly gaze at her considering he was fighting an icy villain who just froze his father, "Oh, I guess you may not want something that cool since we're fighting Jack Frost."

"Sorry, I just can't have fun knowing that villain is still out there in this city" said Manny, "I gave an oath swearing I would catch this Jack Frost after he froze my papa."

"Aw, isn't that sweat of you, sticking up for your frozen father" laughed Jack as he made his appearance right in front of the two, "listen tiger boy, I just about have had it with you trying to ruin my vacation here in Miracle City. I traveled quite a distance to get here, and I don't intend on taking a break in the local jail by some local hero like you!"

"Ha, just what are you going to do to me, I can easily dodge your freezing powers" replied Manny.

"True kid, true" said Jack as he began to observe the zoo of its exhibits, "but perhaps since you're suppose to be some sort of a tiger base hero, I say why not join your fellow breed here!"

Jack then used his ice powers and froze both Manny and Frida's feet to the ground. He then picked both of them up and threw them right into the tiger pit.

"Hope you like your new family!" laughed Jack as he then hurried off to cause more trouble in Miracle City.

"Manny, what are we going to do!" cried Frida as she tried to move but her feet were frozen.

"Quiet" whispered Manny as he noticed the tigers were asleep, "we don't want to wake them."

"Wake who?!" cried Frida quite loudly enough to wake the tigers in the exhibit, "Oh, I see what you mean. We're doomed!"

"Wait, I have an idea, what if I could try to speak their language, I know how to roar like them" said Manny.

"Then roar, roar like you never have done before!" cried Frida as she noticed that one of the larger tigers were approaching them.

As the large tiger approached the two, Manny then began to hold his breath and let out quite a large roar to which alerted the other tigers in the exhibit who then looked at Manny as if he were the dominant tiger male of the group.

"Manny, what are they doing?" asked Frida as she noticed that all the tigers stopped advancing toward them.

"They think that I'm their leader or something" replied Manny.

"Tell them to free us" ordered Frida.

"You got it" replied Manny.

Manny then tried his best to speak the tigers' language to which the large tiger that first approached Manny and Frida recognized their cries for help. Instead of using its claws to harm Manny and Frida, the large tiger freed both of them by breaking the ice that immobilized them to begin with.

"Wow, thanks" said Frida to which the tiger nodded as a reply, "come on, let's go get that Jack Frost."

"You got it" said Manny as he used his claw as a grappling hook to carry himself and Frida out of the tiger exhibit.

As the two got out of the exhibit, Rodolfo along with the Puma Loco had arrived at the zoo to try to find where Jack Frost was. Rodolfo was quite frighten that Manny and Frida had just got themselves out of the tiger exhibit.

"Manny, Frida, what were you doing there?!" cried Rodolfo.

"Jack Frost froze our legs, threw us in there, but Manny managed to use his El Tigre powers to communicate with the tigers to free us" replied Frida.

"Well, we'll talk about this later" said Rodolfo, "we should really find Jack Frost. Now where would someone as vile like this would go to ruin people's Spring Break?"

"Hello, this is mine fight" replied Manny, "Frida and I were planning to spend the entire week together but Jack Frost ruined everything for us."

"Well, if I were this villain Jack Frost" said the Puma Loco, "I would go and freeze every public pool I can find after I have taken care of the beach, arcade gaming area and even the zoo."

"Wow, that's a great idea where this Jack Frost could be" said Manny as he hugged his grandfather, "thanks."

"Don't mention it" said the Puma Loco, "being a villain, we think alike."

Apparently, the Puma Loco was right on track with those suggestions, as Jack Frost was then heading to Miracle City's largest public pool area. Jack, quite frankly was prepared to ruin anyone's fun while they were having their Spring Break. As he approached the largest public pool to which Miracle City had to offer, Jack cringed as he gazed upon many children and adults playing in the pool. Even the local heroes and villains alike were having their time in the public pool as well.

"Now this is just plan wrong" sighed Jack, "I mean why should even heroes or villains collaborate with each other to have simple fun like this. It's just plan wrong!"

"You got a problem with that pal?" asked Zoe who was in her bathing suit trying to enjoy herself.

"And who might you be?" asked Jack.

"I'm Zoe Aves, and I suggest you don't cross the line in trying to ruin my week off" replied Zoe.

"I have heard rumors from my trip from the north that you must be known here as the Black Cuervo, am I correct on that?" asked Jack.

"Who wants to know?" replied Zoe.

"You simply disguist me as a villain" replied Jack as he then began to flare up his ice powers, "I just have about had enough with you folks having fun here on your precious Spring Break!"


	5. Some Unexpected Help

Chapter 5: Some Unexpected Help

Jack Frost was quite fed up to see Miracle City's villains and heroes alike spending their time in one of Miracle City's largest public pools. He was especially angry over with Zoe Aves' being a villain spending time off with this dreaded Spring Break.

"Please, get out of my face, you're blocking the sun" said Zoe as she then got back on her blanket waiting by the public pool.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, being Miracle City's local villain here" said Jack, "you're not suppose to collaborate with its heroes at all!"

"Why don't you leave her alone?" asked Dr. Chipotle Jr., who was also trying to enjoy his week off with Spring Break, "We're trying to relax here."

"You people disgust me!" cried Jack as he then flared up his icy powers.

Jack then used his ice powers and froze most of the villains, heroes and average Miracle City citizens whom were enjoying the public pool. The icy villain had turned the public pool into a skating arena, with those who were still in the pool frozen solid.

"Now this is what I call to be fun!" laughed Jack as he was laughing at everybody's predicament who were trapped in the pool.

"Oh no, we're too late!" cried Frida as she along with Manny arrived on the scene.

"Yes, you are too late to stop me, El Tigre" laughed Jack, "I have just frozen the last place where kids like you could have fun while you are off on your precious Spring Break. So what are you going to do about it then?"

"You messed with the wrong villain!" cried Zoe as she was now in her Black Cuervo suit revealing quite a large laser gun from her suit targeting Jack, "Not only did you freeze my fellow villains, but you also froze my mother and grandmother!"

"Ha, you want a taste of me?" asked Jack to Zoe, "Very well then, bring it on!"

Zoe then fired the laser gun she was carrying at Jack to which he managed to dodge the attack. He then fired an ice beam right at her, freezing her highly advance weapon making it quite useless.

"Need any help?" asked Manny as he came to her side.

"You know this new comer?" asked Zoe.

"His name is Jack Frost, and he froze the entire beach with his powers" replied Frida.

"As much as I don't care for you" said Zoe to Frida, "this icy jerk has ruined my fun as well."

"Then let's get him!" cried Manny.

Both Manny and Zoe charged right at Jack who then noticed that he was surrounded at the moment. He then had an idea to use his ice powers and prop up a snowman to take under his control.

"Let's see how you two like fighting my snowman I just created!" laughed Jack as he used his ice powers to create it.

The snowman was quite large and began to form icy fist and began to smash right on the ground targeting either Zoe or Manny. The two did their best to dodge the attacks of the large snowman, but it was no use. The large snowman then grabbed both of them, leaving Frida not knowing what else to do about the situation.

"Ha, you're defeated!" laughed Jack to Manny and Zoe, "You, your friend here should be ashamed for even being labeled a villain. What an appalling example of evil!"

As the snowman was just about to give Jack the right waver to freeze Manny and Zoe, Frida then spotted the steam tub to which Jack had forgotten to freeze. She then picked up a hose and plugged it into a place where the water was added to the steam hot tub.

"Hey, let my friend go!" cried Frida only referring to Manny who was captured.

"And just what are you going to do about it?" asked Jack.

"How about you take some hot steam instead!" replied Frida as she turned the switch of the hose.

Jack then suddenly realized that he had forgotten to freeze the hot tub which public pools often included. The hot water then was aimed and fired right at the large snowman that was holding Manny and Zoe. The snowman then began to give a loud cry for help as it began to melt right to the ground. Thus, also freeing Manny and Zoe from its grasp.

"No, no!" cried Jack as he then realized his vacation was coming to a close.

"Let's finish this already!" shouted Manny as he gave a loud roar.

Manny and Zoe then charged right toward Jack who this time was unable to defend himself. Manny gave Jack a good slash with his claws and Zoe gave him a good punch. The two then kept at it with Jack, and finally pushed him right into the hot tub. Where Jack then began to melt off his icy powers.

"No, I'm melting!" cried Jack as he could see his powers disappearing.

Suddenly, Jack Frost was no more, as he was nothing more than a pile of liquid water in a hot tub. Jack's end finally came to which the police officers along with Rodolfo and the Puma Loco arrived on the scene.

"Manny, what happened here?" asked Rodolfo.

"We defeated Jack Frost!" cried Manny.

"Yeah, I helped by using the hot steam tub right here" added Frida.

"Well, once all of Jack's victims are thawed out, we can finally enjoy Spring Break for good" said Manny.

"But where the heck will Jack head to?" asked Frida.

"Oh, I'm sure we won't have anymore of his wrongdoings here in Miracle City anymore" replied Rodolfo.

But unbeknownst to everybody else who were seemingly celebrating Jack Frost's supposed demise. Jack, who had turned into nothing more than liquid was still laughing at Manny as he was escaping right through the pipes heading toward the sewers heading back to colder regions up north.

"Beware El Tigre!" shouted Jack as he traveled through the pipes, "I shall return to Miracle City once I have rebuilt my body to which you and your friends have managed to defeat me. Once I come back, prepare for total winter!"

The scene then ends with Jack then making his malevolent laughter, hoping he could be able to one day return to Miracle City for revenge.


End file.
